Ore no Mahō Shōjo Days
Ore no Mahō Shōjo Days 'is MoonlightRainbow's fanseries. It's scheduled to be realesed in 2018 but exact date is unknown at the moment. Plot ''List of Ore no Mahō Shōjo Days Episodes "Perfect. My life turning into shoujo anime is exactly what I always dreamed of..." Fukuizumi Toya is normal 2nd year high school student whose life suddenly gets complicated when he sees group of five girls from his school (including his younger sister) transform and fight a monster. He learns that those girls are the magical girl team known as the Unnamed Five who must fight evil that is threatening to destory the world. After that he somehow ends up being involved in many things that happen around these girls including including their battles (even though he doesn't seem to have any powers himself), fights (how is he supposed to calm down those girls who just can't get a long and work as a team), romance (a very foreign subject for a teenager who never had a girlfriend before) and other girl drama (isn't that just perfect for a boy who has no idea how women's mind works). Toya suddenly realises that his life is going to become very crazy... Characters Main Characters '''Fukuizumi Toya - Main protagonist of the series. Athletic 17 year old boy who is quite popular with girls but seems oblivious to it. He often makes funny or sarcastic comments. He sometimes gives wrong first impression of himself but is in fact friendly and very loyal to his friends. He is very confused when he is suddenly thrown in wolrd of five girls his age and finds it hard to understand them. but eventually grows close to them. He often feels useless when he has to watch them fight against their enemies and is unable to do anything. Later on he is chosen as owner of Sword of Myth and it's revealed that he has distant magical ancestry. Unnamed Five A group of magical girls who are supposed to work together but have a lot trouble with trying to do that. They can't even agree on their group name so they are usually refered to as Unnamed Five. Aozora Fuyumi - A 18 year old girl who is considered unofficial leader of the group. She is very well known at school and admired by many but isn't very close to anyone. Fukuizumi Harue - A 16 year old girl and Toya's younger sister. Shinkai Zenko - Chiaki Amena - Wakamatsu Kirara '- Allies 'Eirin '- Guardian of Inspiration Jewel. She was the one who gave powers to Unnamed Five. Even though the girls seem to be horrible team she trusts them and believe they'll succed in their mission. 'Okawa Hirotaro '- Toya's best friend. He is obssesed with food and often seen eating something. He is carefree and seems to always be in good mood. He often acts childishly and gives impression that he isn't very intelligent but in fact he is quite smart. He has crush on Fuyumi that seems to be completely one sided as Fuyumi barely notices him. Locations Items 'Inspiration Jewel - Sword of Myth - Trivia Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Ore no Mahō Shōjo Days Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Fan Anime